Com lavanda, por favor
by Potterfoy
Summary: Harry ouve alguns de seus companheiros do Departamento de Aurores falarem sobre o novo negócio do herdeiro Malfoy, uma clínica onde desfazem as contraturas na base de massagens. Pelo visto, muita gente no mundo bruxo fala de seus maravilhosos serviços de quiromago. E desde quando Harry ignora sua enorme curiosidade? Slash. Drarry. EWE. Tradução autorizada.
1. A visita ao quiromago

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. e AOL/Time Warner Inc. Só os personagens originais e a fanfic pertencem a Fanfiker_Fanfinal, que não ganha galeões escrevendo, e eu também não ganho um mísero knut traduzindo.

N.A: A ideia dessa história me veio no ano passado, em minha viagem a Cuzco, Perú, em um dos dias que decidimos descansar e ir a umas cabines de massagens. Essa é uma drarry de uns dez capítulos e mesmo que não tenha trama, espero que gostem.

N.T: EWE significa Epilogue what Epilogue. Ou seja, ignora o epílogo de RdM. A fic tem uns smuts e uma tensão pinhônica que olha... Como eu precisava de alguém pra passar mal comigo, pedi permissão pra traduzir e compartilhar com vocês.

Enjoy.

* * *

 **Com lavanda, por favor**

 _Fanfiker_Fanfinal_

 _Tradução de Potterfoy_

* * *

Harry Potter suspira ao ver todos os papéis em sua mesa: novamente precisa preencher relatórios sobre a última missão. Harry bebe um pouco de seu chá preto, assim é como se deixasse um pouco de lado o trabalho para mais tarde; ama ser auror, mas a parte de preencher a papelada não é para ele. Um pouco de tranquilidade depois da ação é bem vinda, se não fosse porque tem que preencher tudo isso. Pergunta-se por que o Ministério não coloca ali Hermione Granger, acabaria com a papelada e evitaria que eles tivessem que passar por esse trabalho tão tedioso.

— Bom, suponho que todas as coisas tem seus prós e seus contras.

Seu companheiro, Wellington, um homem da idade que tinha Remus Lupin, o contempla desde sua mesa.

— O quê? Sua vez de preencher relatórios?

— Como sabe? — suspira o herói, aborrecido.

— Porque conheço suas expressões. E essa é a de "hora de preencher relatórios".

— Por que não me ajuda? Minha redação é horrorosa. Você já viu a cara que Kingsley faz quando entrego.

Um grupo de aurores entra no Departamento, conversando animadamente entre eles, interrompendo a conversa de ambos amigos. Se sentam nas mesas e seguem comentando o que quer que viessem contando desde a cafeteria; sua conversa é audível até para Harry, cuja mesa fica junto a uma das janelas, a mais afastada da porta.

— Eu vou voltar, é caro mas vale a pena.

— Nota-se que Malfoy contratou os melhores — Harry gira a cabeça, curioso. Ouviu o sobrenome Malfoy?

— Sim, mas já te atendeu alguma vez? Porque eu levo meses frequentando e o herdeiro Malfoy nunca me deu uma massagem.

— O que quer que eu diga? Acho que ele só administra o negócio. Por acaso você o imagina tocando nossos corpos? Do jeito que é com isso do sangue, me surpreende que deixe entrar bruxos mestiços e traidores do sangue.

— Diminuiria muito sua clientela, não acha? Ele goste ou não, o local está aberto a todos — Harry leva um tempo olhando-os, tentando unir as pontas. Malfoy administrando um negócio? Um negócio onde aparentemente fazem massagens?

— Reserva-se o direito de admissão — risos.

Uma pergunta vem de outro canto, aparentemente dirigida a ele.

— E você, Harry, já foi lá? — o moreno parece sair de seus pensamentos, sacudindo a cabeça.

— Eh?

— O negócio do Malfoy, já foi alguma vez?

— N-não.

— Bom, Harry, eu também recomendo — diz o auror Wellington. — Principalmente depois de uma missão difícil, lá desfazem qualquer contratura muscular.

Harry imagina Draco Malfoy apertando os músculos de outros homens e parece-lhe engraçado.

— O quê? Do que tá rindo? Se não acredita, vai visitá-lo. Só que, prepara a carteira. É muito caro.

Harry quer explicar que acredita, que só acha estranho imaginar um negócio como aquele nas mãos de Draco.

— Não acho que Malfoy queira me ver por lá

— diz, solícito, mais para si mesmo.

— Não costuma dar massagens a ninguém. Pelo menos aqui no departamento ninguém foi atendido por ele. Acho que se reserva para gente com outro status.

Harry meio que sorri. Isso sim se enquadra mais, isso sim se parece razoável dentro do caráter do loiro. Draco Malfoy, o que tem sido dele? Desde que deixaram Hogwarts, Harry perdeu de vista alguns dos antigos colegas, exceto pelos Weasley, Hermione, Luna - que está há uns andares de distância, no Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas -, Neville - que ainda continua estudando para ser professor em uma Academia Mágica - e mais alguns poucos. Harry olha seu chá e dá outro gole, mas já está frio, assim o deixa de lado e se dispõem a preencher os relatórios das últimas operações e ataques.

-x-

Kingsley não fica convencido com seu trabalho e o manda repetir várias vezes. Harry demora três dias para preencher tudo novamente e quando seu chefe aprova, Harry decide ir tomar algo com Ron depois do trabalho. Ron sempre acha graça que Harry, em vez de celebrar quando captura bruxos das trevas ou delinquentes perigosos, o faz quando termina com a papelada. O moreno disfruta de suas saídas com Ron, que relata como vai com Rastreio, Ocultação e as outras matérias ensinadas na Academia de Aurores da qual ele mesmo saiu anos antes.

Dias depois, Harry é chamado para investigar a possível falsificação de documentos mágicos por uma organização ilegal junto com seu parceiro Wellington. Quando a missão acaba, prendendo os culpados em tempo recorde, Harry volta a preencher relatórios. Aquela tarde fica no escritório mais horas do que o normal para terminar, mas às 19h seu pescoço sente.

— Preciso de uma boa massagem — diz, e então lembra-se da conversa de semanas atrás em que seus companheiros falavam da casa de massagens tão famosa. Recolhe suas coisas, deixa fixada no mural uma nota para o departamento e é quando vê o cartão: Casa Saúde Malfoy pregado ao mural por, obviamente, algum cliente assíduo. Na nota está escrito em uma admirável caligrafia o endereço do lugar e uma das laterais está enfeitada com narcisos.

Quiromagos, está escrito abaixo do nome do local. A quiromagia, segundo Hermione, é uma rama da medimagia aplicada ao trabalho manual sobre o corpo humano. Também aplica a cura do corpo através de poções. Quiçá Malfoy só se dedique a fazer poções e não a tocar músculos. Mas a sua curiosidade sempre ganha, assim que depois de olhar a nota cuidadosamente, Harry a leva.

-x-

Harry toma chá no seu dia de folga. Molly Weasley o convida para ir n'A Toca e é com pesar que ele declina o convite porque precisa descansar; seu pescoço ainda dói e além disso tem contraturas no trapézio. Vive só na enorme e lúgubre casa de quatro andares; entretanto, ocupa seu tempo pensando enquanto gira em seus dedos o cartão da casa de massagens. Não sabe por qual motivo, Harry quer evitar ir lá, como se estivesse reticente de ver algo que não quer. Mas nesse dia se cansa e, sabendo que tem uma boa desculpa para ir, aparata na zona de Knights Bridge, localiza a rua Pavilion, assim como o edifício que simula uma grande torre, e que só os magos podem ver.

Há alguns anos, o Ministério falou de uma nova construção para a sociedade bruxa e, tendo em conta que já possuem O Beco Diagonal, decidiram abrir um enorme edifício de sete andares para os novos negócios dos bruxos; o protegeram com um tipo de feitiço desilusiório e no momento cinco daqueles andares já estavam cheios com negócios em funcionamento, como restaurantes, salas de jogos, escritórios, clínicas e um longo etcétera; obviamente, o Ministério não o tinha posto ao alcance de todos os bolsos e notava-se que o prédio em si era uma grande obra de engenharia.

Harry entra no salão principal, onde há uma pequena fonte rodeada de plantas e bancos para se sentar, várias fadas travessas que jogam seu pó nos visitantes e escadas semi ocas para alcançar os outros andares.

Sobe as escadas localizando restaurantes e pequenas filiais de outros negócios, lugares pequenos, até chegar no último andar, e ao fundo, junto a um escritório de chaves de portal, ele o vê. É provavelmente o maior lugar de uns quantos que há ali; paredes de vidro, de modo que se pode ver seu interior desde fora; a recepção, enfeitada com vários jarros de flores com algum encantamento conservador; estantes em madeira branca. A estética do lugar chama a atenção de Harry; tudo é completamente neutro, exceto pela cor que as flores e algumas bandeja com caramelos ou feijãozinhos traz; e a luz é tênue, como se o lugar o convidasse a relaxar. Harry imagina de repente Draco Malfoy vestido como aquele garoto da recepção, e é quando pensa ter se equivocado; seu antiguo rival de Hogwarts sempre se vestiu com cores escuras. O que tem mudado na vida de Malfoy para que ele tenha levantado um negócio onde todos os bruxos usem semelhante vestuário? Contudo, passa uma mão pelo cabelo e entra. Um garoto jovem de cabelo curto e castanho, delgado e de aspecto amável lhe sorri.

— Bom dia, senhor.

— Bom dia — responde Potter, com um olhar distraído, contemplando o teto e as paredes. Deve ter passado algum tempo porque o recepcionista pergunta:

— Senhor, o que posso lhe oferecer?

Harry se encontra cara a cara com o garoto: olhos castanhos e traços doces; deve ter um pouco mais velho.

— Eh... Olá, eu, bom, me recomendaram esse lugar, vocês fazem massagens, certo? — de repente pensa que o garoto deve ter se decepcionado totalmente com Harry O Herói porque é evidente por aquele olhar que o reconheceu.

— Quer informação?

Harry assente. Então, o garoto estende um folheto e começa a explicar a cerca dos diferentes tratamentos disponíveis. A cada certo tempo uma porta se abre e outro empregado vestido de branco sai dela; Harry sempre gira a cabeça, para o caso de algum deles pudesse ser Malfoy. Aquela deve ser a sala de espera, onde são visíveis vários sofás de couro branco encaixados nas paredes.

—... senhor Potter.

— Ah, sim, desculpe.

— Eu perguntava se está interessado em contratar algum dos pacotes disponíveis.

— Eh... Desculpa, é a primera vez que venho aqui.

O garoto sorriu ligeramente.

— Sim, pude notar. Não se preocupe, eu posso ajudá-lo. O que precisa exatamente? É para o senhor ou pensa em presentear um tratamento?

— É para mim — diz Harry ainda ausente.

— Sente alguma dor?

Harry então percebe que não está prestando atenção no que ele fala. Sobre cada camiseta branca há um pequeno crachá com o nome do empregado. A sua diz "Kevin Rogel".

— Hm, senhor Rogel...

— Me chame de Kevin, senhor Potter — Harry o olha de novo nos olhos e se da conta que o jovem é bastante atraente; e a pessoa daquele rapaz desperta curiosidade nele. Deixa para trás todo pensamento sobre Malfoy, e lhe sorri ligeramente.

— Desculpa, estou um pouco perdido. Nunca vim a um lugar como esse, e além do mais nunca me deram uma massagem.

Kevin corresponde seu sorriso indicando:

— Não tem que se preocupar; muitos de nossos clientes são aurores, alguns vem sabendo o que querem e outros nem sequer sabem o que pedir.

— Me encontro no segundo grupo — brinca Harry divertido, e de repente a energia entre ambos se transforma. Harry tem certeza nesse instante, pelo breve olhar, de que Kevin - como ele - gosta de garotos.

— Te dói algo? Se não quer um tratamento podemos lhe dar uma massagem de manutenção. São mais baratas e pode escolher entre massagem intensa ou massagem de relaxamento. Pessoalmente sou bastante bom nas primeras.

— Acho que seria bom; meu pescoço dói bastante.

Kevin pega um pergaminho e começa a anotar algo com uma pena branca. Caramba, até as penas combinam com o lugar, se diz Harry; Malfoy e sua perfeição. Mas lhe parece divertido, de fato essa cor branca e a voz de Kevin estão ajudando-o a sentir-se bem. Faz tempo que não está com um garoto e o bruxo recepcionista parece bastante agradável. Tem uns traços bonitos.

— Pra quando quer o encontro?

— Perdão? — diz Harry alterado, corando.

— Para a massagem, que dia quer?

— Ah. Pode ser hoje?

Kevin pega uma agenda aberta sobre a mesa e passa várias páginas.

— Temos todas as horas completas, mas posso te encaixar as quatro e meia. Tudo bem?

O moreno sorri e assente:

— Está bem. Volto a essa hora, então, como sugere.

.

.

.

To be continued.

x x x

No próximo cap Harry vai receber sua primeira massagem. *risos maléficos*

Pra quem quiser, a versão original tá nos meus favoritos. Ou acrescente /8346870/1/ ao final do link do ff : D


	2. A primeira massagem

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. e AOL/Time Warner Inc. Só os personagens originais e a fanfic pertencem a Fanfiker_Fanfinal, que não ganha galeões escrevendo, e eu também não ganho um mísero knut traduzindo.

* * *

 **Com lavanda, por favor**

 _Fanfiker_Fanfinal_

 _Tradução de Potterfoy_

* * *

Um pouco mais animado, Harry passeia pelas outras lojas do centro comercial, e como não quer ir para Grimmauld e voltar, resolve ficar para comer ali; depois de acabar, sobe de novo ao último andar do edifício. A recepção está vazia, mas Kevin sai em seguida da sala de espera e após sorrir para ele, indica que entre e espere. Harry se senta em um dos sofás brancos de couro, junto a outros bruxos; bruxos que o olham com curiosidade. Pela forma que se vestem, parecem ser gente de alta linhagem, provavelmente, gente da sociedade que conhece a família Malfoy. Suspira aliviado ao não encontrar ninguém de seu departamento. Não quer perguntas depois.

Quinze minutos mais tarde a sala se esvazia e Kevin lhe faz entrar em uma das cabines; são pequenas, no centro há uma maca branca de couro; nos cantos há prateleiras e pequenos móveis de cristal com todo tipo de potes e óleos. E na parede, em um gancho, há uma toalha. Em um dos lados está localizada uma pequena mesa e uma cadeira, também brancas, para os objetos pessoais. A sala, minimalista, atende a sua função. Kevin acaba de lançar um feitiço absorvente sobre a maca para que qualquer produto que caia não deixe mancha.

— Retire a roupa, senhor Potter, e deite-se na maca. Sem roupa íntima, por favor. Volto já.

Por um momento, Harry sente o coração acelerar. Será mesmo que no negócio de Malfoy faziam massagens? E se fosse algum lugar clandestino onde os bruxos vinham por sexo? Depois se lembra dos clientes regulares daquele lugar, muitos deles aurores de seu escritório, e se acalma. Deixa pendurada a túnica em um gancho da parede da direita, e as calças e a roupa interior sobre o banco. Por via das dúvidas, a esconde debaixo das calças, não quer que Kevin comente algo sobre sua cueca e seu gosto para se vestir. Melhor testá-lo de outro jeito.

Depois de deixar os óculos sobre a mesinha e deitar de bruços, Harry escuta atrás da porta a voz de Kevin:

— Será uma massagem descontraturante.

Em seguida é aberta e Harry, desde a maca, vê o garoto entrar. Nervoso, se move um pouco. Então, o garoto toma suas mãos e guia para os agarradores, localizados debaixo da maca. Harry nota que Kevin tem umas mãos incrivelmente finas e macias. Desde sua posição só pode ver o piso; sua cabeça permanece enfiada no buraco facial. Aquela postura dá um descanso ao pescoço, completamente dolorido. Silêncio, e em seguida, um aroma a lavanda preenche o ambiente. Se alivia muito ao sentir as mãos de Kevin em seu trapézio, embora não tenham piedade; pressionam diferentes pontos das omoplatas para seguir esfregando com força com os polegares ao mesmo tempo que com a palma estende todo o óleo pela parte superior de suas costas. Depois, intensifica a pressão.

— Ugh... — geme Harry quando toca um ponto doloroso.

E imediatamente, a mão deixa de pressionar para fazer uma suave carícia com a palma, o que o moreno agradece. Desde sua posição, Harry pode ver os sapatos de Kevin; deve ter um pé um tanto grande, e as pernas parecem compridas e torneadas. Sorri, pensando no uso que poderia dar a essas pernas. Da cintura para cima não é possível ver nada, mas já se ocupará de fazê-lo mais tarde; se concentra para relaxar a musculatura de modo que a massagem não se torne dolorosa. E por agora, todo seu trapézio e omoplatas foram massageados habilmente, passando por seu músculo deltóide. Então, nota como o garoto usa a varinha para sussurrar algum encantamento, para em seguida passar suas mãos pela região lombar.

Ali, também executa pressão em determinados pontos, mas a massagem não é tão pesada, apesar de usar as juntas dos dedos. É realmente prazeroso, e quando passa para as pernas e coxas, Harry quer morrer. Aperta os dentes para se acalmar, mas, em seguida, já tem uma ereção de cavalo. Kevin não diz nada, parece gostar de fazer seu trabalho em silêncio, algo para o que Harry não tem objeção, porque realmente o ajuda a relaxar. Essas mãos divinas são muito sugestivas quando esfregam seu traseiro; quer virar-se para olhar, mas uma mão o obriga a continuar metido no buraco e pouco pode fazer, exceto disfrutar. Então segura com força a mesa, apertando os punhos.

Controle-se, pensa Harry, ou Kevin vai achá-lo muito óbvio. E certo, te interessa, mas seja um pouco educado. Sim, alguém lhe falou da massagem dos glúteos, que ajuda muito a relaxar, mas para Harry apenas lhe dá vontade de pegar o quiromago, colocá-lo na mesa e penetrá-lo até o sol nascer.

Por sorte, o quiromago deixa seu traseiro e passa para a cabeça, e a excitação de Harry baixa ao notar o pescoço mais leve. Kevin coloca uma toalha sobre sua bunda e sua voz ao fim soa para dar a ordem:

— Vire-se, senhor Potter. Lentamente.

A voz soou simples e desinteressada, mas Harry se tensa diante daquele timbre; sem mais delongas se vira, com a toalha ocultando a virilha para garantir que não se nota o volume, mas ao colocar-se de costas na mesa, leva outra surpresa ainda mais desagradável: o massagista a sua frente não é o doce Kevin, mas sim o dono de uns olhos cinzas penetrantes, o cabelo loiro platinado, brilhante e liso, e um sorriso sarcástico no rostro.

— Caralho! — e teria despencado no chão se não fosse pelo braço que o agarrou.

— Se você cair agora, Potter, vai arruinar todo meu trabalho — e Harry pisca para dar de cara com Draco Malfoy; Draco vestido de branco, com um crachá no peito onde diz "Chefe: Draco Malfoy". Harry engole a saliva, sendo impossível agradecer ao homem por tê-lo mantido sobre a mesa; uma queda daquela altura e sem nenhuma roupa teria sido uma situação muito desconfortável.

— Surpreso, Potter?

— Muito — diz este recuperando seu bom senso.

Bom, ali está seu rival, Draco Malfoy, com roupas brancas. Se vestido de preto destila elegância, a cor branca o faz parecer ainda mais pálido, mas de uma forma... Como se fosse a escultura de um deus do Olimpo, com esses olhos gélidos. O loiro gira a varinha e a mesa de massagem se endireita de forma que Harry está meio sentado, algo que Harry agradece, depois de quase uma hora deitado de bruços.

Malfoy parece não ter nada mais para dizer, então passa para suas pernas. Dobra a direita, deixando a esquerda solta e enquanto o olha divertido começa a massagear a coxa direita.

— Eu pensei que... Que ia ser Kevin quem...

— Não me diga que você está decepcionado — Harry se irrita: se o loiro pretensioso fizer algum comentário sobre sua sexualidade, vai se levantar e sair sem pagar.

— Não foi muito educado de sua parte não apresentar-se quando entrou — diz Harry, acusando-o, como se assim pudesse desviar a conversa para outro lado.

— Não preciso me apresentar, você já me conhece. Além disso, se já sabe que trabalho aqui, por que veio?

Maldito Malfoy e sua mente fria e lógica.

— Não te interessa. É um negócio aberto a qualquer um, certo?

Malfoy continua esfregando suas pernas, parando apenas para colocar mais óleo nas mãos.

— Não para qualquer um: só para bruxos -salienta, algo que não requer explicação.

Harry não acredita que Malfoy o incomode justo agora: seria ruim para seu negócio, e ele deve ter se dado conta, porque não volta a abrir a boca. Então, Harry se entrega a massagem minuciosa de Draco enquanto pergunta-se como é que seus pais o deixaram fazer algo assim; imagina Lucius entrando na consulta e olhando com horror e asco como seu herdeiro apalpa aos aurores. Não é capaz de reprimir um riso, mas Malfoy não reage a isso. Esfrega a panturrilha de Harry, ao que parece muito focado, enquanto adiciona pressão em determinadas partes. Em seguida, espalha mais óleo de lavanda pela área, aroma que Harry aspira profundamente.

O moreno se entretém em ver como massageia. Sendo Malfoy, não acha conveniente apertar ainda mais a toalha que cobre sua virilha, mas observa que as mãos do rapaz são bonitas, e seus dedos longos parecem chegar a todos os cantos.

Porra, faz muito tempo que eu não tenho um encontro. Estou excitado com as mãos de Malfoy, era o que me faltava, pensa Harry, e propõe a si mesmo uma tarde de masturbação em Grimmauld depois daquela sessão. Sonolento depois de estar ali há uma hora e meia, abre os olhos para vislumbrar o loiro esfregando as mãos com uma toalha branca:

— Já terminamos. Pode se vestir, senhor Potter.

E sai do quarto deixando o moreno sozinho. Harry pisca, sentindo-se ferido. Por que? É, talvez, por que não lhe dedicou algum comentário maldoso ao ir? Não tem sentido, então desce da mesa de massagens, veste sua ropa e sai. Não parece haver nem rastro de Malfoy, no entanto, algumas pessoas da sala de espera o olham, curiosos. Harry os ignora dirigindo-se a recepção, onde, agora sim, Kevin marca horário para um casal de bruxos anciãos.

Espera até que sejam dispensados e então ergue o rosto para ele.

— O que achou, senhor Potter? Ficou satisfeito?

Harry faz uma careta, como se aquele não fosse o adjetivo correto, mas sorri e responde:

— Sim, acho que agora não tenho contraturas.

— Fico feliz — e escrevendo algo no pergamino indica —, são oito galeões e dez sicles.

— Oh, sim — Harry pega a carteira, lembrando-se de repente que deve pagá-lo, e Kevin, com um sorriso, lhe pergunta se quer outro encontro. — Hum, por enquanto não, obrigado.

— Certo, senhor Potter, te deixo nosso cartão, no caso de querer voltar. Agradecemos sua visita.

Desde já Kevin é agradável e professional. E além disso parece um tipo solícito e tímido, bem como Harry gosta. Kevin se inclina até ele ao entregar o cartão sussurrando ao seu ouvido:

— Realmente espero voltar a vê-lo, senhor Potter.

Harry esboça um sorriso sincero e abandona o local. Essa noite dorme como uma pedra e no dia seguinte chega a cafeteria do Ministério, onde se encontra com Wellington.

— Tá com uma cara boa, Potter. Foi bom ontem?

— Não fiz nada especial — sendo ele o auror mais jovem do Departamento, os outros sempre sussuram sobre como deve ser sua vida privada porque a maioria deles estão casados e não tem muito que contar. E alguns estão realmente interessados em casá-lo com suas filhas. Exceto por Wellington, os outros não sabem que Harry é gay e o garoto agradece a discrição: confia em seu companheiro, mas não costuma lhe contar nada, e Wellington não costuma perguntar, graças a Merlin.

— Você sabe que eu não vou contar nada — sorri Wellington lhe entregando açúcar para o chá.

— Não, obrigado, já tenho — e ambos se sentam em uma mesinha. — Realmente não fiz nada especial, estava em casa descansando e dormindo até tarde e logo depois passei n'A Torre, comi lá.

— Sozinho, Harry? — Wellington toma um gole de seu chá. Então entra um garoto ruivo, com dezenas de donuts em seus braços.

— Pro caféééééééééé!

Os três amigos disfrutam do café da manhã em companhia mútua, e quando Harry retorna ao escritório, olha de novo o mural: chegou cedo para substituir o cartão e ninguém se dar conta de que falta. Ron não está no escritório com ele, mas sim em outra sala; ainda está se formando na Academia de Aurores, mas se vêem muitas vezes. Harry olha até a janela: chove novamente. O outono é tão chuvoso em Londres... Involuntariamente, sua mente viaja até o dia anterior, recordando a massagem que Malfoy fez em todo seu corpo. Por Merlin, se é tão bom com as mãos, por que não dá massagens a outros aurores? Por que a fez nele? E por que Harry Potter não é capaz de perguntar algo assim ao loiro se sente apenas curiosidade?

.

.

.

.

.

N.A.: Todos nós já sabemos que o Harry vai ficar com vontade de voltar. ^^

N.T.: Harry e sua curiosidade... mas é aquele ditado... a curiosidade comeu o gato, não pera- sbdkdhdjdhd

Veremos Harry, sua curiosidade e o gato (?) no próximo capítulo dessa novela! Estejam aqui nesse mesmo canal e nesse mesmo horário.

Beijos de lumos.


	3. Contraturas, luxações, Potter e suas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. e AOL/Time Warner Inc. Só os personagens originais e a fanfic pertencem a Fanfiker_Fanfinal, que não ganha galeões escrevendo, e eu também não ganho um mísero knut traduzindo.

* * *

 **Com lavanda, por favor**

 _Fanfiker_Fanfinal_

 _Tradução de Potterfoy_

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRÊS: Contraturas, luxações, Potter e suas frustações.

Quanto tempo deve passar para que Harry volte ao negócio de Malfoy? Duas semanas depois, seu pescoço sofre, e pela noite suas panturrilhas ficam tensas, como consequência vem a dor. O moreno tem estado atento a conversas de seus companheiros no caso de surgir o tema de com que frequência costumam ir lá; além disso, a chance de ser visto se lhe ocorre voltar é tão alta...

Não sei por que me preocupo tanto com o que as pessoas pensam, se diz Harry, nunca me importou, por que agora sim? Porque não quero que me relacionem com Malfoy. Errado, no negócio do Malfoy há um garoto muito atraente que me agrada e meus colegas são muito fofoqueiros. Mas sabe que nenhuma dessas duas são razões imperiosas. Ele, Harry Potter, indo a uma clínica de massagens, se sente como se fosse a um puteiro. Pode ser que seu companheiro Wellington não tenha a mesma sensação quando o esfregam; não, Harry fica muito excitado depois dessas massagens, na verdade, na última vez prestou uma homenagem com sua mão direita, naturalmente, pensando no garoto da recepção, não em certo loiro mimado.

Naturalmente.

Harry deixa todo melindre quando volta da última missão; sua perna sofreu um ferimento leve e Grimmauld Place está cheia de escadas, por isso aparata n'A Torre no dia seguinte. Enquanto sobe as escadas nota como seu coração se agita, mas todo se deve ao esforço, a ansiedade não descarregada. Ao aparecer na clínica de Malfoy, um sorriso se forma em seu rosto ao ver Kevin de novo na recepção: o garoto o cumprimenta com um sorriso mais que agradável enquanto atende a uma jovem bruxa.

— Senhor Potter — saúda quando a mulher sai do lugar. — É uma honra ter sua presença de novo... Está mancando? Teve algum acidente? — interroga, com o rostro tingido de preocupação.

— Hum, não, venho de uma missão em que fui ferido. Posso ir ao St. Mungus, mas... lá há muita publicidade sobre minha pessoa. Quero um lugar mais... íntimo — Harry se chuta mentalmente jurando a si mesmo que "íntimo" não soou como "quero tirar a roupa". Kevin, no entanto, parece entender.

— Claro — abre o livro grosso e adiciona —, vou ver se posso fazer um encaixe.

— Em quantos são?

Kevin parece ainda absorvido na leitura dos horários agendados.

— Perdão?

— Perguntei em quantos vocês são. No local. Curiosidade.

Kevin o olha com seus doces olhos castanhos.

— Quatro massagistas e o chefe. Eu vou ver se você pode escolher terapeuta.

Harry amaldiçoa sua estupidez.

— Não, não, não importa, realmente... não quis dizer isso. Eu... qualquer um está bom.

Kevin lhe sorri, apontando uma folha.

— Temos uma brecha aqui: às seis da tarde; quem sabe é um pouco tarde para você, senhor Potter, mas...

— Harry. Me chame de Harry.

Os dois parecem dizer um ao outro um mundo com os olhos. Finalmente aparece um rubor nas bochechas de Kevin.

— Eu adoraria, mas... são regras da empresa, meu chefe não permite tratarmos os clientes com intimidade. O protocolo e tal.

Harry sorri.

— Tudo bem — e quer adicionar que não espera outra coisa de Malfoy, mas então prefere ignorar: não sabe como é a relação entre Kevin e o loiro e tampouco quer saber.

Quando o moreno retorna duas horas mais tarde para a Torre, depois de se recolher um pouco em casa, a perna dói terrivelmente. Ou é isso que quer acreditar. E quando entra de novo na clínica de Malfoy, as luzes estão praticamente apagadas e não resta ninguém na sala de espera. Desta vez Kevin o manda ficar de roupa íntima e dá uma olhada na sua perna. Toca vários músculos, vários pontos e parece satisfeito.

— Não tem nada, é só uma distensão muscular. Tenho uma poção que o deixará novo.

Kevin sai deixando-o só enquanto Harry observa o lugar; a mesma cor branca, as estantes e alguns óleos nas prateleiras brancas.

— Aqui está, tome a primeira dose, é uma poção que o fará sentir a perna muito fria; alcançará uma temperatura muito baixa e depois ficará muito quente — Harry o olha surpreendido —, só tem suportar, vai durar dez minutos. Tem que tomar três vezes durante três dias.

Harry desliza o líquido azul pela garganta e Kevin adiciona:

— Suponho que também deseja uma massagem descontraturante. Pode ficar com a roupa de baixo.

Harry o olha, confuso. Não é que Malfoy o fez uma massagem de corpo inteiro?

No entanto, obedece, ficando apenas con a roupa interior, porque, por outro lado, é uma garantia de seguir são durante a sessão. É Kevin quem dessa vez massageia Harry, espalhando um óleo de patchuli por toda suas costas. Em vez de trabalhar em silêncio, Kevin põe música através de um feitiço. Harry se relaxa instantaneamente e às vezes Kevin comenta algo para romper o gelo e, embora o aroma do óleo não seja tão agradável como o que Malfoy usou na última vez, Harry vê-se desfrutando do ambiente cálido, agradável e familiar junto com o garoto da recepção. Portanto, ao final da sessão praticamente tem que ser despertado por Kevin. O moreno sorri, pede desculpas, paga o serviço e se vai: aquela noite dorme como nunca em sua cama de Grimmauld Place.

— Harry, você parece muito descansado — Ron diz enquanto morde sua torrada com manteiga.

— Dormi bem ontem — responde o moreno evitando detalhar o que produziu sua temporária sensação de leveza.

— Já tem algum encontro?

Harry se vira para olhar seu amigo, e não pode evitar sorrir.

— Hermione o pôs pra investigar sobre mim, não é?

O ruivo encolhe os ombros, dando outro mordida na torrada e bebendo um pouco de chá.

— Ela diz que você precisa sair e ultimamente concordo com ela. Parece um tanto deprimido.

— Pois não estou, e sabe bem — replica o moreno, talvez seco demais.

— Está bem, Harry. Posso lhe dizer que você teve uma noite louca com um cara? Assim deixará de perguntar.

— Assim perguntará mais.

— Bom, amigo, quando acontecer algo me conte. Quero saber antes dela; a maldita bruxa fica sabendo de tudo: olha na sua cara e sabe se você cagou ou não.

Harry explode em risadas. Ter seu amigo tão perto do Ministerio e almoçar com ele quando descansa da Academia de Aurores, onde ainda treina, é tão refrescante, tão necessário... Harry passa pouco tempo com gente da sua idade, ao ser o mais jovem de seu departamento, e agradece esses momentos com Ron. E seu amigo está certo, seria ótimo encontrar uma distração, masculina e da sua idade, e logo, ainda que seja só para passar o tempo.

A dor na perna tem diminuído, toma as poções prescritas que talvez eles mesmo fabricavam. Pouco depois entra na reunião dessa manhã junto com outros companheiros e assim que se senta, sua mente volta a divagar.

Certamente Malfoy as prepara, pensa o moreno, é possível que ele não se dedique só a massagear, mas que seja o pocionista, como Kevin disse. Um pocionista, acho que é óbvio. Haverá utilizado as influências de seu pai e o dinheiro da família para abrir o negócio. Embora pareça ir bem com tud...

— Harry! — o jovem parece voltar de sua absorção para se encontrar com o estranho olhar de seu chefe. — perguntava se acha apropriado que vigiemos a área durante um tempo ou, como diz Robbins, façamos outra incursão.

— Hum. Eu esperaria um tempo. Ainda não sabemos quem podem estar escondendo.

Os homens seguem com a reunião e ao sair, seu chefe, Kingsley, dá-lhe uma palmada no ombro.

— Está bem, Harry?

— Sim, senhor.

— Parecia um pouco cansado na reunião. Quer tirar uns dias livres?

— Não, não, claro que não — a última coisa que o moreno deseja é ficar só e isolado em sua sombria casa de Grimmauld.

Kingsley parece entendê-lo, esboçando um sorriso de calidez volta a tocar seu ombro declarando:

— Quem sabe deveria passar pela clínica de Draco Malfoy: uma massagem não te cairia mal.

Dois meses depois, entrado janeiro, Harry é enviado a outra missão em conjunto com outros aurores. Desta vez há mais o que lamentar, porque Harry tem de manter repouso por ter fraturado a ulna, ao se apoiar em uma estrutura de madeira que cedeu quando outro auror caiu sobre ela. No quarto dia, Harry não pode mais e diz a si mesmo que precisa socializar. Seus passos não duvidam em levá-lo para A Torre, e no que leva para dizer "quadribol" ultrapassa o limiar da clínica Malfoy. O moreno não entende que fixação tem por visitar a clínica de seu arqui-inimigo por desculpas cada vez mais banais. Logo, se auto convence de que não há nada mal, que precisa relaxar e que só segue as ordens de seu chefe, Kingsley Shackelbolt. Kevin não está dessa vez na recepção, mas sim outro colega, a quem expressa seu desejo de receber uma massagem, se for possível, pelo amável massagista que já conhece. Assim, Harry passa uma hora esperando até ser recibido por Kevin, que logo que o vê, dirige o olhar a sua mão vendada.

— Senhor Potter! O que aconteceu com sua mão?

O moreno se levanta sem jeito.

— Olá, Kevin, não é nada. Na verdade não vim por isto, queria...

— Sim, sim, Lucas já me avisou. Estou livre durante a próxima hora, poderei atendê-lo.

E como habitualmente, Harry entra em uma das cabines regadas com óleo corporal, com uma atmosfera cálida e rodeado dessa cor branca relaxante para sentar-se na maca. Admirando seu em torno, Harry esfrega os dedos, nervoso porque seu sentimento al ir ali sempre é o mesmo: parece que vai pagar por sexo. Kevin se retira deixando-o com uma agradável música e quando dá a volta se encontra com olhos cinzas zombeteiros.

— Malfoy — o rostro do moreno, de forma instintiva, põe-se alerta; as sobrancelhas se juntam; aperta os lábios, aparecem rugas na testa e modifica sua posição na maca. Para a merda o relaxamento

— Bom, bom, Potter... não sabia que havia gostado tanto da minha clínica — diz o loiro aproximando-se dele, com esse uniforme onde uma placa proclama seu nome, mostrando uma elegância terrível até metido nessa roupa.

Harry quer dizer-lhe que o mais certo é de certa pessoa, mas se esquece de sua mão e ao apoia-lá para deitar-se para trás uma dolor lacerante o sacode.

— Você é uma figura, Potter. Me deixe ver essa mão.

— Não vim pela mão — replica o outro, ainda em atitude defensiva.

— Eu sei, você veio por um amasso, mas já que está aqui me deixe dar uma olhada. Sendo um cliente especial podemos fazer sem cobrar.

Harry pisca, pensando em que momento da frase se perdeu, ou por que de repente seu membro sentiu isso como um flerte. De Malfoy.

— Por que não vem o Kevin? — é o que sai de sua garganta depois de recuperar o sentido.

Vê Draco olhá-lo com desconfiança e suspeita.

— Você não é tão bom cliente pra poder escolher. Agora, se me permite...

Harry deixa de lutar contra o vendaval e estende a mão esquerda.

— Que sorte que não tenha sido a direita —comenta Malfoy e algo em seu próprio comentário parece diverti-lo.

— Não acho que te importe muito inclusive se venho com meia cabeça cortada, então deixa de rolo — diz Harry irritado, evitando encontrar-se com esses olhos tão atraentes. Desde quando? Desde quando em frases que há "Malfoy" também há "atraente" ou "elegante", inclusive "excitante"?

— Quem sabe isso melhoraria um pouco sua estupidez.

— Achei que aqui vocês eram profissionais, mas vejo que o único que não cumpre o protocolo é precisamente o que insiste tanto em que seus empregados o façam.

Não pode evitar, estar perto de Malfoy o faz soltar a língua.

— Achei que vinha aqui porque não quer o tratamento que te dão no St. Mungus — Draco move a varinha sobre o pulso de Harry executando vários movimentos que ao moreno parecem muito hipnotizantes. Detém-se por um momento, porque sua mente não para de encontrar adjetivos positivos para o loiro. Talvez Malfoy tenha razão e os poucos neurônios que conservava saíram de férias na última missão. Pouco depois o escuta sentenciar. —

Hum, nada mal. Que poções te deram?

Harry encolhe os ombros.

— Bom, largue todas que tenham te dado e tome as que vou te dizer — e Draco rabisca em um pergaminho, sobre uma pequena mesa ao lado do rack onde os clientes costumam deixar objetos pessoaiss.

Harry se irrita com o tom de ordem.

— Não me diga, e curiosamente são poções que que vende aqui.

— Talvez não seja tão obtuso como eu pensava.

— Por que teria que comprar se no St. Mungus me dão de graça?

— Se acha que pagar impostos para o mundo bruxo não se considera pagar, você é estúpido — insulta o outro, estendendo a nota. —

Me atrevo a dizer que se em vez de tomar as que te entregaram no St. Mungus tomar só essa com as quantidades indicadas, voltará ao trabalho em uma semana.

Harry abre os olhos. Nada cairia melhor; leva tempo demais em Grimmauld, e sozinho, e quando se está doente a vontade de guardar repouso reduz.

— Eu vou pensar — promete, mas vai sim pagar por elas.

— Bem, Potter, é um prazer atendê-lo.

O loiro desaparece pela porta e logo entra Kevin, sorridente, com sua amabilidade, sua juventude, espalhando óleo de patchuli por seu corpo, e o relaxamento retorna a sua vida.

.

.

.

.

N.A: Obrigada por ler.

Comecem a arrumar um ventilador ou algo para o próximo capítulo que vem quentinho. E água. E um/a namorado/a. XD

N.T: Eu diria que vocês podem se arranjar com as mãos mesmo dkskshslahshsaodh *corre*

Se puderem dar olhadinha na minha nova fic, Of Wolves and Men (uma drarry werewolf), eu agradeço. Podem achar ela no meu perfil aqui, no Spirit e no Wattpad também.

O próximo capítulo dessa fic vai vir quando eu terminar de traduzir os 6 caps restantes. Assim as atualizações serão mais rápidas. Também to traduzindo 3 oneshots e pensando em pedir autorização pra outras (longs e OS) que são minhas favs. Enquanto minha inspiração resolve me sacanear, lasco a cara nas traduções né non.

Beijos, e

FELIZ ANO NOVO. Com muito drarry pra gente!


	4. A terapia do quiromago manipulador

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. e AOL/Time Warner Inc. Só os personagens originais e a fanfic pertencem a Fanfiker_Fanfinal, que me deu permissão pra traduzir.

 **Nota:** Mil perdões pela demora. Andei um pouco desanimada com a tradução, principalmente porque acho que eu devia ter traduzido todos os capítulos da fic antes e ter postado como uma oneshot porque ela é melhor assim, lida de uma vez só. Mas enfim, já que comecei...

Então gente, preciso dizer, esse capítulo me matou toda vez que reli enquanto traduzia.

Quando o li pela primeira vez, há algum tempo, quase morri de vergonha alheia pelo Harry e ri como uma hiena. Eu precisava parar a leitura nos devaneios dele pra tampar a cara de tanta vergonha que sentia por ele (a vergonha aumenta mais pro final do cap, vcs vão entender porquê).

Atualização dedicada a Drarry's Home que tava tendo filhotinhos pela att e mandou PM me lembrando já que aparentemente eu tinha esquecido no churrasco.

Sem mais enrolação, boa leitura.

* * *

 **Com lavanda, por favor**

 _Fanfiker_Fanfinal_

 _Tradução de Potterfoy_

* * *

Esse maldito Malfoy é muito bom com as curas e as poções. Harry sente logo em seguida um alívio em seu pulso, as poções tomadas pontualmente parecem lhe fazer bem. Volta ao escritório, continua preenchendo relatórios, retorna a sua rotina, com seu companheiro Wellington e seu amigo Ron, com ocasionais visitas a Toca e esporádicas saídas com Hermione e Ron ao mundo bruxo. Sua vida não pode ser mais satisfatória, e enquanto Harry se pergunta quando deveria convidar ao radiante Kevin uma noite para se conhecerem melhor, uma coruja chega a Grimmauld. O pergaminho leva um selo que Harry reconhece no instante. Estranhando, abre-o e começa a ler.

"Parabéns!

O senhor é nosso ganhador do sorteio realizado no dia dois de fevereiro.

E foi agraciado com um bônus de cinco sessões gratuitas que incluem os seguintes serviços:

Massagem com pedras vulcânicas.

Massagem desportiva com óleos naturais.

Tratamento com poções para qualquer mal.

Massagem relaxante com música ambiente.

Pode passar para receber o prêmio quando quiser. Poderá escolhera seu terapeuta!

Muita saúde.

A equipe da Casa Saúde Malfoy"

Harry pisca, erguendo os óculos como se essa ação fosse explicar-lhe a razão daquela coruja; a razão pela qual ele agora DEVE ir a clínica de Malfoy. Talvez exista alguma armadilha, alguma segunda intenção? Mas logo pensa em Kevin, e se propõe a verificar com ele; Kevin não vai mentir-lhe.

E Potter pensa na reação de Kevin quando o veja, talvez dizendo: fico tão feliz, senhor Potter, que seja o ganhador… me escolha e te farei subir ao céu.

Harry sorri ao sentir a dureza em sua parte baixa, mas então o quiromago que aparece em sua imaginação é dono de olhos cinzas decididos e cabelo liso e loiro. O moreno deixa de lado o pergaminho, os devaneios e ordena a Kreacher que lhe prepare o jantar.

Uma semana depois Harry recebe outra coruja para recordar-lo que deve resgatar seu prêmio já. O moreno está tentado a jogar o pergaminho na cara de Malfoy, com insulto incluído. Cretino irritante. Em vez disso, aparata de novo n'A Torre.

— Não deveria deixar que brinquem comigo — se diz o jovem, mais como um conselho que outra coisa.

Kevin não está, então fala com outro dos empregados para resgatar o bônus, que o parabeniza sorridente e lhe dá data e hora para a primera massagem, a relaxante. Seis dias depois Harry vai muito animado a clínica; teve um dia de cão no Departamento de Aurores e só tem vontade de desconectar. Ao chegar, a recepção se encontra livre, e o moreno entra para esperar perto do balcão, quando logo uma porta se abre ao lado da recepção e um loiro sai por ela.

— Maldita seja minha sorte — murmura Harry ao se dar conta de quem é.

Draco se vira e sorri de canto para Harry, apoiando as mãos de uma extremidade a outra da mesa, indaga:

— O que posso lhe oferecer, Héroi do mundo bruxo?

— Deixa de besteira, Malfoy. Tenho um horário pra hoje — e se abstém de acrescentar "e não é com você".

Draco abre a agenda de anotações de horários sem deixar de olhá-lo de forma divertida e então localiza o agendamento.

— Muito bem, venha por aqui — aponta a cabine quatro, a mais afastada de todas. O loiro se apoia em uma das paredes, os braços cruzados e completa: — Tire suas roupas, Potter. Toda, por favor.

Harry o olha furioso, e tira os sapatos com aborrecimento. Deixa seu casaco de frio pendurado no gancho da parede e seu suéter bege sobre a pequena cadeira ao lado. Como não escuta movimento, o moreno se vira, para encontrar com Malfoy na mesma posição anterior, mas com certo brilho nos olhos.

— Não vai sair pra que eu me troque?

— Que foi, Potter? Tem vergonha que te veja nu?

O loiro parece desfrutar incomodando-o.

— Não é pela vergonha, Malfoy, mas pelo protocolo — responde Harry igualmente aborrecido. — E se decide não segui-lo por ser o chefe, te recordo que meu prêmio era escolher massagem e terapeuta, e eu escolho que saia enquanto me troco.

— Hum, claro, claro — Draco parece ainda mais divertido e descruza os braços, saindo da sala.

Maldito Malfoy, e ele, por que continua indo ali? Bem poderia ter mandado ir a merda o prêmio, mas claro, tanto Hermione, como seu chefe, como seu companheiro lhe aconselharam não ignorar o bilhete ganhador, e é que as massagens da clínica são muito caras e cobiçadas. E Harry também cobiça certo castanho que tem a desgraça de trabalhar para um chefe tão odioso como Malfoy, quem certamente o faz cumprir horas extras e lhe paga uma merreca. Tudo isso são suposições de sua raiva, porque agora Draco e seu negócio parecem estar bem considerados no mundo mágico e ele não vai...

— Potter, ainda falta muito? — escuta uma voz. — Vou entrar, te dei o tempo suficiente que dou a todos os clientes para que se desnudem.

Harry sentou-se na maca com uma pequena toalha tampando suas partes íntimas. Ficou com os óculos postos como se ele lhe concedesse certa invulnerabilidade enquanto Draco o olha e levanta um pergaminho.

— Vejo que escolheu Kevin como massagista. Terá que me desculpar, mas ele teve que atender uma emergência médica.

— Quê? Achava que quem cuidava das emergência aqui era você.

— Não todas, Potter. Tenho pessoal de qualidade que me ajuda muito.

O moreno se agita nervoso na maca, e replica:

— Bom, não importa, me manda então qualquer outro companheiro seu — segura a toalha com a mão direita, no caso de que aconteça de cair.

O loiro caminha uns passos e volta a encara-lo.

— Veja, Potter, o caso é que hoje todos os demais tem o dia livre, temo que o único aqui sou eu.

Demônios, se agora alcança a varinha deixada sobre a mesinha e lança-lhe um Crucio, ninguém no Ministério vai saber, não é? Para que vão fazer o Priore Incantatem no Menino Que Sobreviveu?

— Maldito seja, Malfoy, você fez de propósito. Esperou que eu tirasse a roupa pra me dizer isso. Bom, voltarei a me vestir. Dê-me outra data então — e desce da maca sem esperar resposta.

Agora sim o loiro parece ofendido.

— Por Merlin, Potter, que queixa você tem de mim? Te tratei duas vezes, tratei sua mão e pela aparência com certeza está muito melhor, não tenho ouvido nenhum agradecimento da sua parte ainda, só reclamações e reclamações. Realmente me odeia tanto?

Harry pestaneja, espantado pelas palavras de seu nêmesi.

— Não te odeio, Malfoy.

— Prove-o — diz o outro com os olhos fixos nele.

— É só que... não estou confortável.

— Imagine que sou outra pessoa — diz o loiro, aborrecido.

— Se supõe que devo relaxar — adiciona Harry, um tanto surpreendido de que Malfoy não o deixe de uma vez.

— Ninguém me disse ainda que não relaxou em uma de minhas sessões: pra você seria uma honra ser o primeiro.

O que são esse sorriso e esse tom? Definitivamente Draco deveria deixar de lançar frases ambíguas ou Harry, em seu estado de necessidade, vai mal interpretar. Suspira. O dia foi realmente duro e ele precisa dessa massagem. Não amanhã, nem dentro de três dias, mas hoje. Por muito que lhe custe, precisa de Malfoy e das sensações de paz.

— Está bem, mas se me irritar, eu saio e não volto. É melhor, que outro aproveite meu prêmio, assim não volto a ver sua cara.

— Não se confunda, Potter, não estou rogando nada. Se você fica tão mal comigo, a porta da rua é serventia da casa — deixa o pergaminho em um canto e quando se vira, Harry já tirou o óculos e está lhe entregando.

— Que posição você quer? — diz, um pouco ruborizado, algo que não passa despercebido ao dono.

— Já deveria saber: deite de barriga pra baixo. Mas espera, vou lançar um feitiço em sua mão para não doer — e toma o antebraço de Harry apontando para seu pulso com a varinha. Sem desgrudar os olhos dos de Harry, murmura algo para logo concentrar-se em realizar vários giros com ela. Harry prende a respiração enquanto isso acontece; a mão de Malfoy sente-se cálida e Harry sempre imaginou que aquela serpente era um ser frio e carente de sentimentos. Quando cura, parece outra pessoa. Harry se chuta mentalmente por gostar desse lado de Malfoy. Uma vez que está deitado de barriga para baixo apenas ouve o outro garoto, e se concentra em sua voz.

— Agora vou relaxar um pouco o ambiente — e lança algum feitiço que faz que todo o solo que Harry pode ver por causa da posição se transforme em um mundo aquático com vida. Talvez por isso tudo está pintado de branco; porque assim, os próprios massagistas podem alterar-los à vontade. Imediatamente depois Harry escuta ondas do mar.

— Não gosto de pôr música, acho que isso é mil vezes mais relaxante, e como você é um cliente um tanto difícil de satisfazer, me dei permissão de escolher assim.

— O problema não é o lugar, Malfoy, e sim você — diz através da maca.

— Assim será um desafio pra você: por algum motivo se tornou auror, não?

Harry se abstém de responder; não é bom alterar-se, não agora. Pode olhar os peixes dançando enquanto as ondulações da água cristalina relaxam sua vista e o barulho das ondas lhe ninam.

— Se quiser mais peixes, ou menos peixes, só precisa pedir. Dizendo em voz baixa, já basta, pro caso de querer pedir cavalos marinhos e deixar essa preferência em segredo. Ou se preferir que em vez de água apareçam ondas de areia, tenho muitos fundos desérticos. O ambiente muda a seu gosto.

— E depois vai enfeitiçar o teto? — pergunta Harry, divertido.

— Claro, e se você se cansa de tudo só tem que fechar os olhos: fácil, né?

— Hum.

O ar é preenchido pelo cheiro do óleo de lavanda, que Draco espalha pelas costas de Harry de forma muito suave. Começa massageando a nuca do moreno, depois seus ombros, sem fazer nenhuma pressão especial nos músculos, simplesmente acariciando. Harry sente a nuca como um ponto muito sensível e tenta lembrar se algum de seus amantes o tocou ali; certamente, mesmo que não recorde. Continua contemplando as arraias, aqueles peixes achatados que se movem dançando de uma forma sutil, etérea, justo como Malfoy está fazendo em si. Será que Narcissa Malfoy vem ali receber massagens? Provavelmente, a mulher parece bastante vaidosa, e os aurores comentavam que o local é frequentado por bruxos de alta classe social. A princípio, Harry pensou em ir embora; se Kevin não estava, não queria nenhum outro, mas Malfoy parece ser especialmente bom em dar aquelas massagens, também. Tem um físico um pouco menos definido que Kevin, cujos braços parecem muito mais grossos a pesar de ser tão jovem. Logo, com o silêncio interrompido unicamente por aquelas ondas se quebrando e a maravilhosa paisagem aquática, Harry se sente bem.

De repente, o massagista passa as mãos pelas laterais de seu tronco e o moreno se tensa; o reflexo de seu corpo, e a triste explicação de ter passado muito tempo sem um encontro como Merlin manda. Logo, as mãos do loiro se espalham pelas costas, e parece que chegam a todas as partes. Talvez Malfoy tenha enfeitiçado seus dedos para aumenta-los e assim ter maior alcance de pele? Lamentavelmente, não está em posição de virar-se e olhar. Sente um formigamento em seu baixo ventre e fecha os olhos; quando abre de novo, Malfoy tinha passado para suas pernas, e se tensa de novo ao sentir-las na parte interna das coxas; um lugar muito sensível para Harry. Sua respiração começa a acelerar, Malfoy para de repente e se ouve um som de impacto contra uma mesa; depois, mais aroma de lavanda. Deixa de respirar durante vários segundos, marcando um ritmo descontrolado e se consola pensando que é só aquela região; quando Malfoy chegar a suas panturrilhas, aquela sensação de estarem lhe apalpando de forma intima passará, naturalmente. Mas o loiro terminou com suas coxas, e chegou a suas panturrilhas e ainda tem a mesma sensação: está se excitando. Começa a contar os tipos de peixes que há para se distrair, mas as mãos do loiro pressionam diferentes pontos lhe causando outro formigamento, dessa vez um pouco mais abaixo de seu abdômen.

— Mais peixes, mais peixes — sussurra, e o chão logo se enche de mais tipos de criaturas marinhas de diferentes formas e cores. Volta a conta-los, ignorando o fato de que seu membro começa a despertar em forma de ereção. Como contar parece funcionar, Harry convoca mais peixes, e mais e mais, enquanto as mãos do maldito toco-como-quero-Malfoy vão para cima e para baixo, jogando esse óleo de lavanda e tocando em pontos de suas pernas onde jamais um homem lhe tocou, onde nem sequer ele sabia que tivesse aqueles pontos tão sensíveis; as mãos trabalham com leveza, soltas, tocando tímidas mas decididas, e todo o concerto de apalpações fazem parecer como se Malfoy estivesse tocando algum instrumento musical de cordas, com veemência, com respeito e ternura, com um cuidado que jamais teria pensado que pudesse nascer no coração de um ex comensal.

Nesse passo os peixes já não cabem no mar e Harry tem a boca seca de tanto contar. Enfim parece haver um pequeno descanso porque já não sente as mãos em nenhuma parte; se dispõe a dormir um pouco quando as nota no traseiro; agarrando-o, com força. Harry pula e recua sem poder evitar porque qualquer movimento o pega de surpresa. Escuta a voz de Malfoy.

— Não estou fazendo nada indecente, Potter. Todos meus empregados tocam as nádegas do cliente. Mas se te causa incômodo eu pulo metade da massagem e pronto. De qualquer jeito, você é auror, deve ter enfrentado mal maior que esse, não?

Qual o problema desse cretino? Agora o culpa por ser tão sensível... e ainda por cima lhe diz que tem permissão para tocar seu traseiro.

— Sem piadas, Malfoy, quero relaxar. Mas sim lhe pediria que me avisasse aonde vai me tocar, para que me antecipe a seus movimentos.

— As massagens não funcionam assim; você mesmo confiou no momento que em se deitou e me deixou fazer. Seu corpo está a minha mercê agora, por sua própria decisão, relaxe ou não terá servido para nada. Quer mais peixes, outro óleo talvez, coloco música? Canto algo pra você?

Tem certeza que o grande idiota está se divertindo; não pode deixar esse costume de incomoda-lo que tem tão enraizado desde Hogwarts. Decide que é pior que Malfoy fale, ao menos estando calado pode pensar em coisas agradáveis.

— Não. Não fale — diz o moreno, cansado, e convoca mais peixes.

A massagem continua e Harry aperta os punhos. Ofega de forma involuntária porque Malfoy continua tocando e tocando e sua mente já não pode contar peixes; decide que pegou birra deles, assim que sussurra "sem peixes" e então se dedica a fantasiar.

"Aquelas mãos tinham chegado ao lugar onde Harry manteve a entrada bem proibida, e seu jovem amante, que ainda não tinha rostro, tocava-o como um deus; sabia aonde tinha que pressionar, aonde manter-se mais tempo, aonde menos, enquanto tocava um concerto com seu traseiro. Depois, pouco a pouco notou que lhe abria as nádegas e um dedo travesso navegava até fazer círculos em sua entrada. Após vários movimentos circulares que o deixaram louco, o dedo médio se introduziu devagar, muito devagar, e era esse dedo porque Harry amava vê-lo desaparecer quando ele o fazia a outros, escoltado pelos dedos restantes, que pareciam acolher o resto da nádega. Depois, outro dedo se uniu, pressionando dentro, mas sem buscar nada em concreto. Aqueles dois dedos brincalhões se dedicaram a fazer movimentos circulares outra vez, mas então com um objetivo: dilatar Harry. Sentiu uma respiração quente em sua nuca e um braço rodear seu abdômen, estudando seus músculos com avidez; logo repartiu beijos pela coluna vertebral e então os dedos alcançaram a próstata e..."

Harry desfaz aquela incrível fantasia porque se seu membro não o ergueu alguns centímetros da maca pela dureza existente, talvez tenha feito um buraco nela. E se impõe o sentido comum: não seria grato nem educado gozar em uma das toalhas de Malfoy. Uma coisa é que o imbecil lhe veja pelado, outra coisa é que o veja pelado e gozado.

Tenta normalizar sua respiração enquanto continua sendo massageado, volta a convocar peixes e volta a conta-los. Decide que jamais receberá essa massagem novamente, porque o loiro tem razão, Kevin já lhe tocou ali outras vezes, mas ele sempre fez massagens para desfazer qualquer contratura e mesmo que acabe sendo um pouco erótico, não é o mesmo que essa. Nenhum pouco. Não entende como os clientes podem dormir com isso, e talvez tenha que perguntar a Wellington — porque duvida que Ron tenha ido a um massagista alguma vez — se tem tido sensações estranhas.

Finalmente aqueles dedos deixam de tortura-lo, e Harry pode recuperar seu controle mental e fazer diminuir um pouco a ereção presente.

— Pode se virar, Potter. Cubra seu minúsculo documento com a toalha, ou terei que massagea-lo também para que tenha um tamanho adequado.

Draco Malfoy está extrapolando. Harry se contém para não assassina-lo, e diz a si mesmo que se a ereção voltar em alguns minutos, vai bater na cara dele com o pau. Forte, até que perca a consciência. O loiro parece engolir uma risada, e Harry teme ter se expressado em voz alta.

— Você é um imbecil, Malfoy. Não sei como seus subordinados te aguentam — diz, irritado, e depois que coloca a toalha sobre sua pélvis (apertando, no caso da força do seu membro superar a do seu braço), o loiro, que estava de costas para ele, se vira.

— Era uma piada, Potter, mas se te incomoda é evidente que eu tenho alguma razão — abre as mãos em sinal de trégua. — Eu continuo com minha massagem e você com seu relaxamento. Enfeitiço o teto?

— Sim, por favor, qualquer coisa será melhor que ver você. — Draco aponta ao teto branco e imaculado com sua varinha e de novo há água por cima, só que agora se nota uma luz traspassando o líquido, como se um mergulhador fosse emergir da água. Porra, esses feitiços são bons, certamente acalmavam a uma criança pequena. Narcissa e Lucius faziam o mesmo com Draco quando era pequeno? — O que posso convocar aqui?

— Aqui nada, só olhar e desejar se aforgar — replica o outro, massageando de novo a coxa.

Talvez Malfoy também esteja carente de sexo, e por isso é tão insuportável. Sente um pouco de pena porque talvez não tenha tantas oportunidades como ele, sendo famoso e tal. Logo se dá uma chute mental por ter pensado assim. Ele jamais usa sua fama para aproximar-se de alguém, por isso não tem nenhum sentido. Harry olha suas pernas peludas, que talvez incomodam Malfoy, porque ele parece não ter pêlo em nenhuma parte, com essa tonalidade tão pálida. Harry tinha levado as mãos para as laterais, apertando para baixo a toalha, para o caso da sua ereção querer dar um olá. Ao acabar sua massagem nas articulações das pernas, Malfoy se dirige até sua cabeça e levanta a cabeceira da maca.

— Está há muito tempo deitado, assim estará mais confortável — diz, e Harry se encontra semi sentado, e a verdade é que lhe agradece, mas não perde a oportunidade de regar com um pouco de sarcasmo.

— Não poderei olhar o teto.

— Não te agrada tanto quanto os peixes; além do mais, já estou terminando.

Ambos cruzam olhares, e Harry decide então fechar os olhos. E então lhe tocam ali: em um ponto onde não pode ser que tenha essas reações. Abre os olhos: Malfoy havia conjurado uma cadeira de frente a ele, está sentado e suas mãos descansam na parte interna dos seus pés, com o polegar roçando ligeramente.

— Agora deve estar se perguntando por que toco seus pés; se chama reflexologia, Potter, e seus queridos trouxas o estudam. Uma das poucas coisas interessantes que tem. Cada ponto do corpo está fixado aqui, de forma que posso tocar seu fígado pressionando aqui — Draco passa seu dedo índice pela sola direita, na metade do pé.

Harry quer perguntar por que é tão prazeroso aquele toque na parte interna de ambos pés (1), mas não quer saber: certamente Malfoy vai usar isso para escarnecer e já não quer mais brigas. Draco passa os dedos por lugares estratégicos em um de seus pés e levanta a vista para topar com o olhar míope de Harry, quem o vê como um borrão branco, mas se sente observado; Malfoy o acaricia como se quisesse arrancar suspiros de prazer, Harry tem que apertar outra vez a toalha e decide fechar os olhos. Mas como já havia gastado uma carta de autocontrole, a mente o trai ajudando as necessidades de seu corpo.

"Draco Malfoy era um nojento e portanto bateu na cara dele. Com seu pau. Forte, só que o grandíssimo insuportável lhe sorriu, e suas mãos apareceram para acariciar o membro a seu bel-prazer. O loiro não deixava de olha-lo enquanto sua mão subia e baixava, e quando achou tê-lo torturado com suas infames mãos, adicionou a boca a equação, e Harry engoliu saliva ao notar a língua do loiro girando ao redor de sua glande. O tremendo babaca o fazia devagar, muito, muito devagar, e de repente a outra mão brincava com seus testículos, e Malfoy todo estava concentrado nele, inevitavelmente. Harry, confuso e irritado por seus pensamentos tão impróprios, pegou pelos braços o Malfoy de sua imaginação e lhe estampou contra a maca.

— Agora eu que vou te dar uma massagem, Malfoy, mas não vou ser tão cuidadoso.

— Não importa, Potter, sou um garoto grande e posso aguentar."

A aparente submissão do loiro injetou mais sangue em seu membro, e as mãos de Harry agora eram punhos.

— Seus... seus pais sabem que se dedica a isso? —Harry se ouve patético, com a voz rouca e lança um olhar rápido a toalha que o cobre, temendo tê-la feito explodir em pedacinhos: está intacta, cobrindo uma região ligeiramente saliente.

— Claro que sabem, por que iria esconder? —responde Malfoy divertido.

Não é justo. Malfoy faz o trabalho duro, ele é quem lhe dá prazer, mas aparentemente o babaca desfruta enquanto Harry tem que fazer verdadeiros esforços para não gritar, para não pegar Malfoy, arrancar essa roupa e fodê-lo nessa cabine; com peixes e cavalos marinhos e com suas infantis ondas.

— Não sei, não te imaginava dedicando-se a isso.

— Percebo certa animosidade em sua frase, se atreve a negar? — responde o outro, levantando-se e adquirindo assim uma postura muito digna. Como Harry não contesta, adiciona: — Terminei, pode se vestir.

Aponta ao teto com a varinha fazendo desaparecer a imagem de ondas aquáticas, assim como a ondulação do mar. O cubículo fica em silêncio, e Harry leva uns minutos para se recuperar. Mas há algo do qual não pode se desfazer, então sai correndo em busca do banheiro. Cinco minutos depois, com sua túnica na mão e alguns cabelos próximos a testa ligeramente molhados, se dispõe a ir embora. Novamente, Malfoy, com sua impecável aparência, encontra-se atrás do balcão da recepção; sem um cabelo fora do lugar, enquanto ele sai feito uma zona.

— Até logo — diz Harry por educação, mas o loiro lhe para com sua voz.

— Espera, Potter — saindo detrás do balcão, se apoia nele, faz um gesto para que o outro se aproxime e o olha intensamente. Contempla os óculos torcidos, o cabelo despenteado com mechas molhadas e os lábios ligeramente vermelhos, como se houvesse se mordido com muita força. — Sabe, não seria errado praticar todas essas coisas que passavam por sua cabeça.

A princípio, Harry parece entrar em pânico, mas como sempre, sua boca fala antes de pensar.

— Não sei do que tá falando, Malfoy.

— Sim, você sabe, não se faça de tonto.

O moreno franze o cenho, tentando encontrar algum sentido que seja diferente de humilhação. Não é possível que Malfoy pense nele desse jeito.

— Então por que desfruta tanto das minhas sessões?

Bem, lhe descobriram. Nada que não se espere, tem sido muito evidente ali dentro. A primera vez também não se portou como um santo. Então decide enfrentar a verdade, mas não será ele quem vai dizer.

— Bom, Malfoy, e o que te importa?

— Não gosto que batam punhetas em meu banheiro — solta o outro, à queima-roupa, sem anestesia, e olhando-o com esses gélidos olhos cinzas.

Harry abre a boca para perguntar como caralhos sabe disso. Mas lembra de Malfoy e o quanto desfruta da sua incomodidade. Suspira e confessa.

— Não voltará a acontecer, relaxa, não virei mais.

A reação do Slytherin o desestabiliza: o loiro cruza as pernas, abre os braços e proclama:

— Não seja tão radical, Potty. Muitos homens já se excitaram com as massagens.

Sim, pensa Harry, mas eu só o fiz com você.

— Claro.

— Então, que bicho te mordeu?

— Por que insiste em me incomodar?

Bem, aí está sua primeira chance. Se não for embora agora, é possível que se estranhem outra vez, porque Potter não está disposto a deixar que lhe faltem com respeito, e menos ainda por ser gay.

— Não o faço. Estou flertando contigo, mas você é muito imbecil para se dar conta. — agora sim Harry perdeu a cor do rosto. — Oh, claro, você gosta de homens, não, Potter? Lá dentro não pensava em nenhuma Weasley, ou Granger. Acha que não notei que ficou duro? Em quem pensava? Em mim, talvez?

O cúmulo da indecência: a única conversa duradoura que tem com o loiro depois da guerra e é para jogar em sua cara sua homossexualidade. A irritação de Harry cresce em momentos, e lembra que Malfoy não gosta de ser comparado.

— E por que não em Kevin? Ele é muito mais agradável que você.

O loiro parece um pouco irritado, mas sabe reagir.

— Bom, poderia ser, mas vejo que você tem certa fraqueza pelos tipos astutos e atraentes como eu.

Harry agora incomoda-se bastante que ele ainda por cima sugira que é impossível não notá-lo. E se cansa de seu enorme ego.

— Bom, Malfoy, o que é que você tem, a bola de cristal de Trelawney?

— Algo melhor, mas vai se irritar se te falo. — o loiro está jogando verde, não é? Com um pouco de medo, Harry responde:

— Vou embora se não o fizer.

— Vá, então. Mas nunca saberá se os desejos são correspondidos. — Malfoy e os desafios. Esse garoto realmente precisa de um irmão, ou alguém para dividir: estar só com esse pai comensal fez estragos em sua personalidade. — Seca a baba, Potter. Compreendo que só o fato de imaginar ter algo comigo tenha te deixado impressionado.

Bem, o loiro quer jogar com insinuações sexuais: Potter não tem problema com isso; ao menos, não com ele, porque sente que desperta seu mais puro instinto Slytherin e sua capacidade de cuspir veneno está a altura do outro.

— Você? Não me faça rir, não seria capaz de seguir meu ritmo.

— Suas dores na bunda por causa do quadribol seriam arranhões comparados com meu ritmo sexual.

— Que carente, Malfoy — Harry reprime uma risada porque seu comentário foi tão infantil...

— Se chama paixão, mas não acredito que algum dos pobretões tenha te mostrado.

Harry ainda acha difícil imagina-lo como um pervertido, lhe diverte.

— Quem diria com esse ar esnobe e essas ideias de serpente.

— O Malfoy que você conhece não tem nada a ver com o verdadeiro — ali, Harry sente curiosidade. Não, nunca conheceu Malfoy porque esse só lhe mostra um lado, melhor dizendo, o lado mais horroroso de sua personalidade, se é que há algo nele que valha a pena.

— Você é falso?

— Não. É que você não é meu amigo — o loiro parece furioso. Sabe que está sendo atacado por sua personalidade e tem as garras amostra.

— Quem ia querer ser? Você fala sobre si mesmo durante o dia todo, em seguida, sobre o seu pai, e ainda lista todos e cada um de seus pertences e isso não é nada que eu tenha interesse em escutar.

— Também posso te fazer escutar coisas que são um privilégio, mas claro, duvido que possa me levar a esse êxtase, Potty — porém, o grandíssimo cretino sabe que é asquerosamente atraente e abusa disso. Passa uma mão pelo cabelo e suas mechas voltam a estar no mesmo lugar.

— Fala de sexo? Que pervertido, Malfoy.

— Me limito a fazer o mesmo que você tem estado fazendo na minha sessão, sem minha permissão — Harry sente a tentação de arrancar a camisa branca que não se ajusta ao corpo dele.

— Desde quando tenho que te consultar sobre o que passa por minha mente?

— Desde que eu sou o protagonista.

Pausa. É a terceira vez que Potter escuta isso, a terceira vez que Malfoy insinua — e muito convencido — que tem tido pensamentos impuros com ele. De que forma pode ter adivinhado? Poderia ter estado pensando em Kevin. De repente recorda o momento do "vou lançar um feitiço em sua mão para não doer". A mão doeu da mesmo jeito, e o loiro murmurou algo enquanto olhava em seus olhos. De repente tudo encaixa.

— Um… um momento… usou legilimência em mim?

— Você é um péssimo oclumente — o pérfido nem nega. Harry se sente violado; se sente vítima de alguém que tem bem poucos princípios, de alguém que, Harry pensou por um momento, havia se redimido. Mas continua sendo o mesmo saco de merda, e vai se lembrar disso.

— Você se dedica a ler a mente das pessoas… é um lixo.

— Deveria se perguntar porque se sou lixo você passa a sessão se excitando comigo.

Isso é razoável e Harry tampouco sabe o que fazer. Algo anormal acontece em seu corpo e mente.

— É verdade, irei ao psicomago. Marcarei uma consulta no St. Mungus.

— Oh, não precisa, são muito caros. Eu posso te fazer a terapia adequada, passa, passa.

Harry se vira e decide que não pode perder mais tempo com esse pretensioso que além do mais viola sua intimidade, por isso se dirige a porta, mas esta não se abre.

— Malfoy.

O loiro continua apoiado, não se moveu do lugar e a clínica está vazia.

— Vou esperar que alguém saia e irei.

— Não há ninguém, Potter. Eu dei o dia de folga a meus funcionários e de passagem também dei a mim mesmo.

— Oh, e tanta honra por quê?

— Suponho que você está desapontado por não ter ofegado. Bem, agora é sua chance.

— Vai pro inferno, convencido — Harry só quer insultar. Quer voltar para casa, a sua sombria e triste casa de Grimmauld, para matar-se na punheta porque não consegue um encontro com ninguém decente. E agora não poderá fazê-lo com Kevin.

— Falo sério, Potter. Posso te ajudar — Draco parece apagar todo gesto de orgulho. Harry, pela primeira vez, acha que soa sincero. E se realmente está flertando com ele?

— Vamos ver, qual é sua terapia?

— Vem comigo — diz-lhe Malfoy, e se o loiro acha que vai fazer das dele, se enganou. Porque agora não tem nenhum contrato nem está pagando por nada; pode ir quando tiver com vontade e quer ir com a sensação de não ter fugido, mas sim de ter enfrentado esse idiota. Senta-se em uma poltrona diante de uma mesa.

— No seu relatório diz que tem fantasias com o loiro mais bonito do mundo bruxo, quem o senhor odeia.

Agora Malfoy parece fazer uma paródia e Harry vai seguir seu jogo. É fácil, porque ele se aliviou no banheiro e Malfoy não. E se realmente lhe excita tê-lo a sua frente... bem, ele pode dar-lhe um susto.

— Eh… algo assim.

— Algo assim? — realmente pego de surpresa, uau.

— Não sou bom explicando as coisas e não vou contá-las a você, Malfoy — Harry no fim joga as costas para trás, revira os olhos. Draco parece absolutamente fascinado com a interpretação do moreno. Sinceramente, não pensava que o outro caísse tão facilmente: deve estar realmente necessitado.

— E, hum, vamos ver, temos vários casos semelhantes, não importa. Nós vamos fazer sem palavras.

Se levanta e manda Harry fazer o mesmo: agora estão frente a frente e nem um desvia o olhar do outro. É como se eles se carregassem de adrenalina.

— O que acontece quando te toco aqui? — Malfoy suaviza a voz e toca devagar o ombro de Potter; o hombro que anteriormente foi acariciado sem reservas.

— Me relaxa.

— E aqui? — e agora o loiro desce para tocar no centro do peito, obtendo o que quer: a carreira errática de suas pulsações.

— Me tranquiliza — pega Potter mentindo, agora que seus olhares não conectam porque o moreno fechou os olhos.

— Tem certeza?

— Não. Me deixa nervoso — Potter diz, irritado, olhando-o com raiva.

Malfoy se aproxima demais, invadindo o espaço pessoal do Gryffindor, e estende um braço para passar por trás, tocando assim as costas dele.

— E aqui?

Harry novamente fechou os olhos e Malfoy está muito perto, respirando em seu rosto.

— Hum. Mais uma vez, eu gosto de suas mãos, Malfoy.

Draco observa como seu nemêsis morde novamente o lábio, algo que tem estado fazendo durante toda a consulta e que lhe parece extremamente sensual. Agora é ele quem tem que parar suas pulsações.

— Bem melhor, a terapia funciona. Você gosta das minhas mãos ou o que elas fazem? — Malfoy já não invade seu espaço vital, agora está grudado em seu corpo. Essa frase é sussurrada em seu ouvido enquanto a mão direita se levanta para acariciar a nuca.

— Hum...

Malfoy não pode suportar. Sabe que está se excedendo, mas quer ver até onde o outro é capaz de chegar sem envergonhar-se. A mão esquerda se aproxima a seu púbis e roça descaradamente a virilha de Harry com seu polegar.

— Pode ser ainda mais prazeroso.

Aquela parece ser a última chance acabada.

— Merda, Malfoy! Não toque!

O loiro é afastado e já não pode sentir o cheiro e calor do Gryffindor. Sorri.

— Isso é um pouco irônico vindo de você. Levo duas horas te tocando e não tenho ouvido queixas.

— Era diferente, era uma massagem — Potter morde novamente o lábio e por Merlin, se ele fizer outra vez, Draco é capaz de se empalar ele mesmo com o membro do outro.

— Uma massagem que você transformou em algo sujo e grosseiro. Uma massagem com final feliz que eu estou pedindo pra dividi última vez, Potter. Os Malfoy não imploram.

Silêncio. Olhares conectando, de novo, medindo se aquele é um território perigoso ou excessivamente perigoso.

— Você quer me humilhar, é isso.

— Sim, eu quero te humilhar, mas te dar prazer também. Não há nada que me cause mais interesse mórbido.

— Acho que sim: fazer legilimência.

Draco se desespera: tem muita paciência com as poções, mas não com as pessoas lentas, e menos ainda com os Gryffindors idiotas que não reconhecem a léguas um flerte descarado.

— Sim ou não, Potter, estou me cansando. Além disso, se me rejeitar só tenho que fazer uma chamada e alguém disposto virá me dar o que te peço.

Harry sente aumentar suas pulsações, e não é precisamente de paixão. E se Malfoy pensa que depois de dizer que está interessado pode se corrigir substituindo-o por outro, pode ir a merda. No entanto, sai muito educado:

— Faça, então. Divirta-se. Adeus.

O moreno sai apressadamente da clínica utilizando um contra feitiço; a maioria dos comércios continuam abertos, mas alguns já fecham. Pestaneja, não sabe o que aconteceu ali dentro, não sabe porque caralhos ele estava tão excitado e por que com tanta raiva ao mesmo tempo, e menos ainda por que se prestou a fazer o jogo do Slytherin se ele é um babaca: uma coisa está clara: não quer ver Malfoy pelo resto de sua vida.

x

x

x

x

(1) A parte do pé que se descreve tem como ponto reflexo a próstata, e por isso Harry sente prazer.

Passem pela minha nova tradução, Manual do Perfeito Gay da PerlaNegra, essa bebê merece mais atenção. sz


End file.
